


Winter...Boots

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boots - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: Just a sweet reveal about boots.





	Winter...Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I have risen. Yes I am alive.

Marinette had noticed the change in temperature before anyone else. Of course, if they wanted to they could look up the temperature on their phones, but they didn’t find anything wrong with the weather. It was sunny outside and the leaves were still bright green and reminiscent of summer. However, Marinette had noticed and was welcoming fall before it happened. It has now been a week of fall. People are starting to wear thicker clothing. What they didn’t expect was Marinette showing up the next day decked out in pink snow gear and a pair of very thick, and very fuzzy winter boots. Throughout the hallway, she had noticed people giving her old looks. Then, she came into the classroom reasonable early to find every classmate staring at her.

“Girl...” Alya Commented. “How can you survive wearing that?” Marinette shrugged as she went on with her day.

It was only during patrol with Chat that she seemed embarrassed. She had a red and black suit with pink giant snow boots making her look like a female Michelin man from the knees down. When Chat finally caught up with her, he looked at the monstrosity of boots and said.

“Wow...those are some- winter...boots?” He stared at her intently as she smiled awkwardly. Naturally, she thought he was making fun of her, but au contaire he had just found out something valuable. How could he miss the little name etched oh so neatly on the side of the boot in slightly darker string?

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a small idea I had and I know it’s cringey. I’ll live up to that.


End file.
